


It'll Be Fun

by AgentCarter15



Series: AoS Collection [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fake injuries, Fluff, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr sentence prompt: "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Fun

“Come on, Daisy, it’ll be fun!” Lincoln whined pleadingly, and Daisy adamantly shook her head. 

“Nuhuh. I am not going to get on that bike while you attempt a wheelie for the first time. Have you ever even _ridden_ a motorcycle before?” Daisy’s voice rose in pitch as she shot a glare Lincoln’s way, who swallowed hard and glanced away. 

“Well, not _exactly_ ,” he said slowly, sighing when Daisy raised an eyebrow. “Fine, no, I’ve never ridden one before, ok?” Daisy crossed her arms and Lincoln rolled his eyes. “Please?” he tried one more time, but Daisy didn’t budge. 

“Nope,” she said, popping the p slightly. “You’re cute, Lincoln, but not cute enough to make me wanna try it. But you knock yourself out, though.” Lincoln frowned. 

“Really?” Daisy nodded. 

“Oh sure. I think I’ll enjoy watching this,” she said with a smirk. Lincoln rolled his eyes again. “But if you die, I’m gonna kill you, ya hear me?” Lincoln smirked and threw a mock salute. 

“Yes, ma'am!” Daisy sneered as he let out a whoop and revved the bike, but she watched him nervously as he took off. She held her breath as he picked up speed, preparing for the moment he would attempt to yank the front wheel off the ground. After a few meters, Lincoln yanked the handlebars up and tried to balance himself, but he had too much speed and not enough experience. The back wheel fishtailed out to the side, and for a few agonizing seconds the bike was almost completely airborne. Then, as if somebody had suddenly pressed play, the front wheel came crashing down on an awkward angle, sending the bike, and Lincoln with it, skidding across the pavement. 

It was as if Daisy was frozen as she watched, anxiously waiting to see if Lincoln would get up. When he didn’t move for what seemed like forever, Daisy suddenly broke out of her daze and raced toward him, screaming his name. 

“Lincoln!” She reached his side and dropped to her knees. “Oh, God please, Lincoln are you alright?” Her breathing was frantic as she rolled him over onto his back, praying he was breathing. She stopped still when she saw his face. Lincoln’s eyes were screwed shut, just the bare trace of a smile across his lips. He suddenly let out a laugh as he opened his eyes and saw her nearly-white face, laughing so hard he missed the dark look start to grow on it. 

He quickly stopped laughing, however, when he felt a slight rumble underneath him. He swallowed hard as he saw the look in Daisy’s eyes, and pushed himself up slowly. 

“Um, Daisy, babe, are you— are you alright?” He felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as Daisy’s face lit up in a sickeningly sweet smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Lincoln?” she asked softly, just a hint of hardness behind her soft voice. Lincoln laughed nervously. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Remember what I said earlier, about how if you died I would kill you?” she continued, voice still eerily sweet. Lincoln nodded stiffly, slowly trying to scoot away from her, but she kept coming closer. “Well, now you’re going to die _because_ I killed you.” With those last few words, all traces of sweet dropped away, replaced by a hard, cold edge. Lincoln’s eyes widened, and he let out an unearthly screech as he jumped up and took off running, Daisy hot on his heels. 

Lincoln couldn’t see it, of course, but as she chased him around the empty lot, randomly hitting spots near him with her abilities, she was laughing hysterically. Now _this_ was fun. 


End file.
